The grass is always greener
by Tostie
Summary: AU post timeskip oneshot/posible WIP - 'You want to do what' "I wish to resign my position as Genin of Konohagakure no Sato.'- What would make Naruto give up his dream to be the Hokage? - Naruto/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**The grass is always greener**

Today was for many people in the village hidden in the leaves just another day like any other; Ninjas were patrolling, training and going out on missions, civilians were doing their varying jobs, and somewhere some poor Genin was getting his face scratched by Tora. All things considered a typical day.

One of the few people who actually didn't follow her own normal routine was the leader of the village, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

She was sitting behind her desk in her office in the Hokage tower, working dignity on her paperwork. Now for anyone who has never met the woman this would probably be what they would have expected to see when they entered the office of the leader of the village. Anyone who has actually met her on the other hand would have known that it would have been far more likely to find her either drunk or asleep rather than working.

The reason for her different behaviour off this day and that of the last couple of days is that three years ago 'the brat' and 'the old pervert' left on a training trip and they should be back any day and when they do she wants to be sober enough to give them a 'proper' welcome back for not keeping any contact at all and making her worry.

It was at this point that she heard someone knocking on the door of her office. Thinking it was one of her students with more paperwork she sighted and said. ''Enter.''

But it wasn't her student, it was a blond male who stood somewhere around 1 meter 72.

Tsunade had to study the new entry in her office for a moment or two before she realised who was standing in front of her.

Nobody probably could blame her for not recognising him. She hadn't seen him for three years and he had changed quite a bit since the last time she had seen him. Not only had he underwent quite a grow-spurt his clothes had also changed – changed for the better.

Instead of the orange monstrosity he used to wear he now wore blue sandals, blue pants, a sleeveless black muscle shirt (that she had to admit he filled out well), and a red cloak which she saw had black flames on the bottom when he turned around to close the door.

His forehead protector was still tied around his forehead on a blue cloth. His shuriken holster was also still tied to same place on his leg and Tsunade assumed his pouches on his back were also still there.

The only equipment change she could observe was the tip of the Tantō she could see on his back. Something else that had changed and what made her frown slightly before covering it up was that she saw he wasn't wearing anything around his neck. That means he wasn't wearing the necklace she had gifted him when he won the bet that made her return to Konoha.

''It's good to see you again, brat.'' The Hokage greeted after she finished her observations.

Naruto's face who until now hadn't betrayed any emotions, something which to be honest quite unnerved the Hokage who could still easily remember the almost ever smiling happy kid.

"It's good to see you again too baa-'' He said before stopping mid-word to correct. ''Hokage-sama.''

The busty old woman raised an eyebrow at how he addressed her, but before she could question him about it he continued. ''And while it is good to see you I am sad to say of today I wish to resign my position as Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

''You want to do what!'' Tsunade shouted out in complete shock. Did Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who proclaimed he would become the Hokage at any opportunity he got just tell her that he wanted to stop being a ninja?

The reason for her shock repeated himself. "I wish to resign my position as Genin of Konohagakure no Sato.''

''B-but why?'' exclaimed the wide eyed woman in complete shock.

''Hokage-sama, As you know, a Genin as they have no access to sensitive information is allowed to retire after serving three years without being promoted. So I see no reason for your question.''

''Is it because you haven't made Chuunin yet?'' Tsunade asked shocked thinking he was acting like a spoiled child. And what in Kami's name was up with him calling her Hokage-sama or his polite way of speaking for that matter? ''You were away for the last three years of course you are still a Genin.''

''I don't care about that.'' Naruto replied with a shrug. ''But the fact remains that I as a Genin of Konoha I am allowed to retire after at least three years of service.''

Tsunade slammed her fist at her desk and exclaimed. ''Dammit Gaki, this is serious, what happened while you were away that made want to retire so suddenly and have you acting like that. And speaking of your trip where is that old pervert?''

A mild look of surprise appeared on Naruto's otherwise calm face when he heard the question. ''He hasn't reported in yet?''

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at hearing the boy's response and growled. ''And what do you mean by that?''

''Ero-sennin has an interesting take on what he considered training.'' Naruto said, getting a look from Tsunade to elaborate. "Apparently it is a good stealth training to peek at bathhouses and apparently acting as a scapegoat when he gets caught and has an angry mob of woman after him is good endurance training….'' He said while trailing off making it sound like that was only the top of the iceberg.

One of Tsunade's eye twitched visibly upon hearing about her old team mates antics and to Naruto it looked like she wanted to hit her desk again or toss it out of her office completely. It was kind of hard to tell him for him.

Luckily for her desk (and Izumo and Kotetsu who would have to replace her desk when the Hokage destroyed it) Tsunade managed to calm down and asked. ''So you don't know where he is now?''

Naruto shrugged, ''I haven't seen him for nearly three years.'' Seeing her somewhat worried look he continued. ''The toad-clan knows if one of their Summoner dies, they would have contacted me if he is dead.''

Tsunade looked visibly relieved even though she tried to hide it. She then realised Naruto had given her some information. ''So you haven't seen him in nearly three years? When did you leave him.'' She asked before adding. ''And where did you go?''

Naruto stayed silent for a moment seemingly in thought about how to reply before coming to a decision. ''After two months following Ero-sennin around it become rather obvious that he wouldn't get any training. I may not always have been the brightest – ''

Tsunade despite her stern demeanour couldn't help but snort at this. ''- but even back then I knew I couldn't win against Sasuke again if I didn't improve so I decided that even training on my own would be better than no training at all. Unfortunately self-training doesn't really work out if you get dragged along from one corner of the elemental nations to the others. ''

''So you left.'' Tsunade concluded getting a nod. ''And something happened between then and now that made you want to leave the village.'' She continued, this time receiving no visible reaction from Naruto. ''And by the way you walk and talk it seems you have found some way to improve.''

This time Naruto merely shrugged again, ''The toads have quite a bit of knowledge about the ninja arts. They also have a rather handy ability to reverse summon their summoners so they could summon me any time to their place to train.''

It wasn't subtle at all, but Naruto's hidden reminder was clear. Naruto could leave Konoha any time he wanted as long as he was still a summoner of the toad clan and nothing could stop it short of sealing of his Chakra so he couldn't summon and hoping that Naruto hadn't left any standing orders to summon him at a given time. Luckily there were only a few summoning species out there who had the ability to reverse summon otherwise defending against infiltrators would become much more difficult.

''So the toads trained you?'' Tsunade asked trying to keep the conversation going now she finally was getting some answers. ''What else did you do doing your time away?''

''Who said I did anything else?'' Naruto countered easily. ''I could have just as easily spend the last three years at Mount Myoboku. They are after all nice to be around they even gifted me this cloak after I finished a special set of training exercises.''

'Nice try brat,' Tsunade thought. 'The toads may not be loyal to Konoha like the dogs, but they aren't the type who would turn the boy against Konoha especially if their other summoner is loyal to Konoha.'

Deciding to temporarily steer the conversation in another direction to throw him off she said. ''How exactly did you manage to run away from Jiraiya? He may be an old pervert, but he is still a Sannin you shouldn't have been able to escape easily.''

Naruto inwardly scoffed at the way she emphasized the words 'run away' and 'escape' if he had been anything like how he was three years ago then he would loudly have shouted that he wasn't a coward and would have probably blurted some more information out in his anger.

''You want to know how I **escaped **from a guy who lost a three on one fight?'' Naruto mocked lightly. He knew this was probably not the brightest idea if he wanted to keep the woman in front of him calm, but some of his old personality was still there and he couldn't help it. He had thought it was pretty funny how proud the old hermit was when he told him how he earned the title and at the time had mocked him in a similar way. Seriously how could anyone be proud of that title?

Tsunade clenched her fist, but dint respond to his jab. ''Yes.''

''After he left me alone in the hotel room to do 'research''' Naruto said sarcastically. ''I followed him from a distance to a local bar..''

''And he didn't notice you?'' Tsuande interrupted a clear tone of disbelief in her voice.

Naruto shrugged. ''He probably did, but he probably thought I finally saw the light and wanted to do the same thing as him. Anyway as I said I was following him to a local bar where he started to do what he usually does. ''Naruto didn't really need to spell out what that was as the woman in front of him was the man's old team-mate so she probably knew it better than anyone else. ''After an hour he was already pretty wasted so I took that as my chance and quickly left the town. When I was out of town I created a large amount of shadow clones and had them go in different directions. I haven't seen Ero-sennin since then.''

''Why didn't he just use a toad to reverse summon you?'' Tsunade questioned.

''The toads don't take side in a conflict between summoners.'' Naruto replied. ''even if he had asked they would have done it without my consent.''

''What about his spy-network?''

This time Naruto did scoff openly. ''Do you even know where this so called network consist off?'' He questioned. Not waiting for an answer he continued. ''They consist mostly out of civilians who are fan of his books and who are in position where they daily hear rumours like barkeepers. I have been introduced to one of them and apparently all of them have a messenger frog that they use to update the pervert on rumours and he will investigate them personally if something worthwhile comes up. They are pretty ineffective unless you do something to put attention to yourselves. In fact I walked right past one I know to be an informant in a Henge and he didn't even spare me a second glance.'' It was just moment after he finished his mini-rant that he realized that he made a mistake.

''You past one of those informants in a henge huh?'' The Hokage mused. ''I doubt you had to hide your appearance while you were with Jiraiya and you definitely couldn't encounter another human at the toad's place so what else did you do after you left the pervert.''

Feeling that there was no real point in lying Naruto decided to indulge her request for information. ''I went from place to place just travelling around. Don't worry I haven't done anything that would look bad for Konoha. In fact I spend most of my time under a Henge. ''

''That is pretty vague, brat. Care to elaborate.''

''The henge?'' Naruto asked innocently. ''Well I was trying to avoid attention so I usually transformed …''

A serious tic mark grew on the last Senju's head due to Naruto's antics. ''Naruto …'' She said in a warning voice.

Upon hearing the tone of her voice Naruto knew she had reached the limit of her patience. He sighted inwardly when he realised he had to tell her something.

Naruto took the moment of silence to debate what to do. He knew as Genin he had the right to retire, but they might refuse him due to his Jinjuriki status. He no desire to stay so he couldn't give away too much information otherwise it would be used against him if he left the village without permission. On the other hand only the Hokage could retire a ninja and if he couldn't convince the woman in front of him then this entire trip would have been pointless.

''Well..'' Tsuande said sounding impatient.

This snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and finally he decided to give the woman a less than subtle reminder. ''Mm well for one I went to visit Gaara in Suna. He and the rest of his family became pretty good friends to me during the time I spent there. In fact Gaara asked me to escort Temari-chan back home when she leaves.''

It was a bit of low blow for Naruto to remind the Hokage that he was a close friend with the leader of their closest (and by far strongest) ally and that he was expected to arrive in their village in a couple of days, but hey he was a ninja and underhanded tactics were expected. Naruto hoped that both him mentioning that the toads could reverse summon him and that Gaara was his close friend would influence the woman to comply with his request.

''I see,'' She said slowly. ''Where else have you been?''

Naruto thought for a moment thinking up what places he went to the didn't really care if other knew about. ''I went to visit Haku's and Zabuza's grave in the land of waves.'' Naruto said before saying something rather random trying to throw her off. ''Did you know they named a bridge after me? The Great Naruto Bridge … sound pretty cool doesn't it?''

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose when she heard Naruto trying to divert the focus of the conversation. ''Try to stay on track, brat. Where else have you been.''

'Time for another distraction.' Naruto thought. ''I also visited a village called the Nadeshiko Village.'' A flash of recognition appeared on the Hokage's face that Narurto noticed. ''So you have heard of it?'' Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"It is a minor hidden village located near the land of water.'' She said. ''We have a non-aggression pact with them since the third great war.'' She was silent for a moment before her eyes widened dramatically. ''Please tell me you didn't beat a Kunoichi from there in combat.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head. ''Eh it is a bit more complicated than that.'' He said before continuing. ''You know that the woman there seek out strong men right?''

Tsunade nodded. ''Yes, from what I know they seek out strong men and challenge them to fight. If the man wins than he is taken to their village to wed the defeated Kunoichi.''

''That's right.'' Naruto confirmed before continuing his explanation why it was complicated. ''From what I gathered while I was there Ero-sennin for some reason entered the village sometime after the third war.''

'Considering the village consists mostly out of Kunoichis I am pretty sure why he entered the village, but there is no way I am going to voice that out loud and piss the old hag off.' Naruto thought. 'Besides she probably already knows considering her less than pleased expression.'

''Shortly after entering the village our resident 'infiltration expert' was found out doing something he shouldn't. I wasn't told what it was, but it was enough for them to chase him out of the village, but luckily not enough for them to nullify the non-aggression pact.''

Naruto had to take a moment to suppress a shudder thinking what would have happened when they had seen through his Henge and their hadn't been a NAP to protect him. It might have been a relative small village, but they still a decent number of ninjas and more importantly by then he already learned one very valuable lesson: never piss off an angry woman!

''Eventually Ero-sennin was confronted by the leader of the village and challenged him to a one on one duel. The fight lasted several hours and because their levels were too close to each other they decided upon a draw. They then decided to continue their fight sometimes in the future or if one of them died before that time their students would take over. When I arrived there the woman he had fought had passed away and now her student and heir was looking for Ero-sennin's student to settle the fight.''

''So you had to fight a girl who was the leader of the Nadeshiko Village and if you had won that fight you have to marry her by their village laws.'' Tsunade concluded before being interrupted by a loud. ''WHAT!''

Naruto turned around just in time to see his old team mate fall into the room face first. From the way she entered Naruto figured she must have been listening at the door and at hearing the last part due to the shock she stumbled forward and fell into the room.

''Yo Sakura-san.'' Naruto greeted with a lazy wave as he took a moment to take her in. she had shot up in height but her body still looked much like a prepubescent woman. She had on a red shirt with the same design from her dress from her Genin days, but she had switched her skirt with a shorter version but with biker shorts underneath. At the moment she looked rather dazed due to the impact against her head.

''Naruto! Your back!'' She exclaimed in return before recalling what she heard moments before 'gracefully entering' the room. ''Wait Tsunade-shishou what did you mean Naruto has to get married if he wins some fight? What's going on?''

''I am here to announce my resignation as ninja of this village, Sakura-san.'' Naruto answered before Tsunade could answer.

Sakura at this point was still staring at her teacher as if she hadn't heard Naruto. Some would she was rude and ignoring the blond, but the truth was she heard him loud and clear, but her brain couldn't comprehend what her ears were hearing so she was momentarily shocked.

'Naruto – retiring? The boy who claimed to become Hokage one day? The boy who had promised he would bring Sasuke-kun back? And then once together they would be team 7 again. That was how it was supposed to go – how could Naruto retire, it didn't make any sense' Sakura thought before coming to a sudden 'understanding'.

''It is that girl right?'' Sakura exclaimed. ''You got in some kind of political mess and now you have to leave Konoha to marry her otherwise it will be bad for our relationship with that village.''

'That … would actually have been a pretty good lie if I had time to coordinate it with Shizuka.' Naruto thought. He was sure Shizuka would have gone along with it. After all the two of them got along pretty well after Naruto helped 'convince' the village elders to change the laws regarding marriage. And the best part would have been that he could have blamed the entire mess on the old pervert. Too bad he hadn't thought off this before he came to Konoha.

Naruto coughed to get the attention back on him again. ''For the record, I never fought her. They didn't know if Ero-sennin even had a student and I made sure to question why they wanted to know before giving anything away. Anyway after hearing their story I decided to supply them with a half-truth. I told them that the late Yondaime-sama was Ero-sennin student. I may have said it in such a way that it was implied that he was his sole student.''

''That was actually pretty impressive, brat.'' Tsunade commented. ''And they let you go after that? They didn't even challenge you?''

Naruto scratched the back of his neck at that. ''I figured they only targeted male who were still eligible so I might have told them I was already married.''

This was actually a blatant lie. After he had told Shizuka the fourth was the student. He had asked her to explain how the laws work and if it was possible to change them. After she had explained that only the elders who were strict traditionalists could change laws. Naruto had managed to convince her to stand up against them.

As it turned out those so called elders turned out to be rather old woman who have seemed to have lost their spines after retirement. It didn't take long before the laws were changed and everyone was free to marry whoever they wanted.

Naruto had spent several more weeks after that in the village and Shizuka had become a pretty close friend and occasional teacher to him.

Of course the woman in front of him didn't need to know that. If things went wrong than it would be better if he had a couple of hidden allies out there.

''So you managed to avoid marrying her.'' Sakura concluded. ''Then why do you want to retire? What about your dreams? What about Sasuke-kun? What about team seven?''

Tsunade remained silent for the moment hopping her student had more success dragging answers out of him than she had.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his eyes sombre. ''There are some thing that are far more important than childhood dreams.''

''Does that mean you don't want to be the Hokage anymore?'' Sakura questioned.

Upon hearing this Naruto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously he wanted to retire what did she think? ''I don't think I will ever have what it takes to be a Hokage and I am not sure if I want to.''

''What do you mean by that, brat?'' Tsunade growled.

Naruto turned to the Hokage and pointed a thumb towards Sakura. ''Does she know what I am?''

The Hokage nodded. ''Hai, as your teammate and medic I felt it prudent that she knew.''

"I see,'' Naruto said as he took a moment to look at his silent former team-mate who had her head bowed.

''Then I guess I can talk freely about this … Did you know the seal had a fail-safe? My f- *cough* the fourth and the former host of the kyuubi both placed a bit of their Chakra into the seal. The fourth did this so he could appear once in my subconscious when I am about to use nine tails of Chakra without being in control so he could repair the seal. This…. happened during my trip.'' Naruto ignored the sharp intake of breath from Sakura and the brief widening of the eyes of the more emotional controlled Hokage. ''He and I had a little 'chat'. He told me everything about the night I was born. I don't think I could have done the same if I had been in his situation.''

Tsunade, who had been keeping close watch at the boy's facial expression saw his mask of emotional indifference crack several times.

The first crack was minor and he had managed to bring his mask of indifference many ninja wore back in a matter of seconds. It had happened when he admitted that he lost control and nearly used nine tails of Chakra. She decided to wait to ask the how and why he used so much Chakra as he was finally talking she didn't want him to clamp up again.

The second and far more significant crack that had taken Naruto several second to cover up was when Naruto had said the Minato had appeared in his subconscious. Tsunade had to suppress a wince at hearing that. Naruto more or less implied that he knew exactly what his relationship to the fourth was so that couldn't have been a pleasant father-son reunion. Especially considering he had just lost control big time meaning something emotionally troubling must have happened.

The third and lost moment happened when he talked about doing the same thing as his father if he had been in the same situation, it had scattered his mask completely and for a moment she could read him just as easily as she could before he had left. It was weird his emotions were a mix of anger, but also fear and little bit of resentment.

The resentment and anger could be rather easily explained. It was either for his father for giving him that burden or the villagers for threatening him like that.

The fear however was more difficult to explain. 'I don't think I could have done the same if I had been in his situation.' She repeated Naruto's word in her head. Minato sacrificed his life to seal the kyuubi in Naruto.

Was Naruto afraid of sacrificing himself? She knew the Naruto three year ago had no fear of death and it seems the current Naruto had only matured as a shiniobi thus that was unlikely. Of course there was a big difference between fighting and dying in combat and willingly use a jutsu you know will kill you, but still highly unlikely.

Then if he wasn't afraid of death then what was he afraid off? Someone else? Or maybe he isn't afraid about something related to the dying part at all. Maybe it is something about the sealing. Was he afraid that someone else had to bear the burden?

'I don't think I could have done the same if I had been in his situation' the words rang again in her head before an utter ridiculous thought sprang in her head. 'For the sake of the village Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own flesh and blood … No that couldn't be it could it?'

Could Naruto have a child? Is that what he meant when he said he didn't think he could do it? Was that what was far more important than childhood dreams? Is that why he want to retire? So that he could be with his family?

If someone had told her three years ago the brat would come home from his trip with a child she would have laughed them in the face at the absurdity of that statement, but know she wasn't sure anymore. He was fifteen when he left so while young it was definitely biologically possible for him to be a parent and he definitely had changed emotionally. She inwardly shrugged there was one simple way to know and now was the time to ask.

''So how is your kid doing?'' Tsunade asked disregarding any subtleties.

If Naruto didn't just have that emotional moment he probably would have been able to better hide the brief moment of surprise and panic that graced his face, but unfortunately he couldn't and for Tsunade it was more than enough to get her answer.

Her apprentice however wasn't as adapt at reading people yet and looked between the two blondes. ''Uh master? What do you mean?''

''Why don't you explain what I mean, Gaki?'' She asked Naruto who had been staring at her stone faced

''How did you know?'' Naruto asked coldly. He recognised the look of triumph he had seen on the woman in front of him when he had given himself away when she had asked that question so he didn't even bother lying.

"A conversation between Ninja is more than words. Whoever taught you must have at least trained you in the basics because you are quite skilled in hiding you true feelings, but fooling someone of my calibre for a longer time is no easy task.''

Naruto was silent for a moment seemingly restructuring his thoughts just when he was going to open his mouth Sakura piped up. ''Wait you mean it is true? You have a child?''

Tsunade shot an annoyed look toward her apprentice. Naruto was unbalanced and was about to saying something, but now with the pink haired intrusion she had unknowingly given the blond a couple more seconds to centre his thoughts. But then again it wasn't really her fault the academy doesn't teach things like that and she herself hadn't covered it during the lessons with her pupil.

Naruto turned his head to look at the pink haired chuunin who was looking at him in such a shocked face that if it was any other situation it would have been rather funny.

Having finally centred his thoughts Naruto decided to go for a new approach hoping that the blond woman sitting behind her desk had some long suppressed maternal instincts.

He bit his thumb and smeared at a place just below his right shoulder. Momentarily a seal could be seen at the place Naruto had smeared blood before. Then with a puff of smoke several photo's appeared who Naruto caught with his wounded hand.

He specifically selected one of the photo's before sealing the rest away again. His little girl was on almost all the photos, but he had chosen this specific one for a reason.

Naruto laid the photo on the Hokage's desk and took a step back as Sakura took a step forward to take a better look at the photo. ''That is Haku-chan, my daughter.''

While Naruto said that Tsunade was busy studying the photo. The photo was obvious taking indoors making it next to impossible to know where it was taken. It showed a mint green haired girl holding a baby who couldn't be older than a month. The girl was smiling at the camera while the baby seemed content sleeping in her arms.

After a couple of moments Tsunade managed to pull herself from the sweet scene and pull herself back in 'Shinobi mode' as she started the analyse the one occupant in the photo that might inform her some more about Naruto's whereabouts for those last three years.

At first glance she was positive she had seen the girl's face somewhere before, but the problem was that she sees so many people daily either in person or in rapports that she couldn't directly remember where she had seen her before.

It took her several seconds, but then she remembered where she had seen her face before … it was in one of the BINGO books.

Just then Sakura spoke up. ''Is that the mother?'' She asked as she pointed at the teen in the photo.

Naruto shook his head. ''No that is Haku-chan's godmother Fū-chan.''

This confirmed it for the busty Hokage. That girl in the picture was Fū a missing nin formerly from Takigakure, but more importantly the Jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle.

Naruto had actually already planned to bring her in the conversation at some point. And the topic of his daughter brought a good opportunity. While useful to have some information remain hidden, the fact that he had two Jinchuriki as close friends who are both more than willing to back him up if the village decided to hold him was definitely better out in the open than kept hidden.

''Brat, do you even know what she is?'' She asked harshly, after all consorting with a missing nin is not something that is looked kindly upon even if the missing nin is from another village.

''Yes, do you?''

''She is a missing nin!'' She exclaimed, slamming her balled fist on her desk to emphasise her point.

Naruto scoffed and anger clearly flashed in his eyes. ''She a traitor? They sold her out to the Akatsuki and then are surprised that she leaves the village? They should be grateful she didn't burn that place to the ground!''

A stunned silence followed Naruto's exclamation. Not only was this the first time Naruto had raised his voice since coming in the office, but what he said was troubling as well for the two other people in the office. To sell out you comrades was something unthinkeable for people who value teamwork above all.

''What happened?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

''I met her a couple of weeks into my travels. The people of her village, they- they treated her as trash. She wasn't even allowed into the village and they used her as some kind of village guardian when she wasn't on missions. Heck I am actually surprised she didn't leave on her own before the incident.''

''What incident?'' Sakura questioned.

''She couldn't leave the place without being hunted down, but it seems their village leaders didn't care that I visited her as long as he stayed out of the village so I went to visit her every few weeks so that she at least wasn't completely alone.''

Sakura couldn't help, but smile at hearing that. Despite the fact she didn't understand the entire situation and hearing that he wanted to retire she was at least glad Naruto was still helping people in his own way while he was away.

Meanwhile Naruto continued his story. ''One of the times I went to visit her she wasn't at the place she usually stays, I found some tracks leading into the village so I assumed she was called for a mission briefing as that was one off the few times she was allowed to be in **that** **place**.''

The venom was clear when Naruto said that last part. He took a calming breath and continued. ''I planned to wait outside as I didn't want to cause problems by entering the village, but then I heard a loud explosion followed by several others and I didn't really think about what to do I just entered the village.''

Tsunade had to resist the strong urge to face-palm at hearing that. You don't enter another hidden village without permission unless you want to cause diplomatic problems and you especially don't go to the direction of explosions when you try to stay under the Radar.

''When I arrived in the village centre I noticed that two people wearing Akatsuki robes standing over a downed Fū-chan while the Taki ninja surrounding them did absolute **nothing**. Naruto spat. ''I arrived just in time to see to see her gett stabbed in the back with a spear by a man I later managed to identify as Hidan a missing nin of Yugakure.''

''Wait!'' Sakura interjected. ''What exactly is this Akatsuki? You mentioned them before and now again, but who are they exactly?''

Naruto blinked in surprise at hearing that and shot an incredulous look towards the blond woman sitting behind the desk.

''So you had time to explain what I am, to teach her the medical arts and your own strengthening techniques, but you couldn't spare a couple of minutes to explain to her why it is hazardous to be around me?''

''Wait how do you know Shishou thought me her techniques?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Because you are in the international BINGO book.'' He replied.

The international BINGO book was different from the normal one. While the normal one was made by the respective hidden villages and listed all the missing nin of their village to be used by their hunter nins.

The international one was made by an independent group who acted as a third party between the one who want to put a bounty on someone and the rest of the world. Thanks to this they can remain anonymous while still dealing with the people they want.

Naruto then picked a rather thick book from his back pouch and started to leaf trough it until he came at the page he wanted. ''Here,'' He said before reading the page out loud.''

''Haruno Sakura, wanted alive only, bounty 500.000 ryō,'' Here he muttered something that sounded like 'cheapskates' ''Apprentice of the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and student of Sharingan no Kakashi, confirmed to be able to us the same strengthening techniques as her master as well as skilled medic, abbillity to use the slug contract is as of yet uncunfirmed. Last know location Konoha.''

He then turned the book in Sakura's direction so she could see the picture that was with her profile.

''I am in the BINGO book?'' She asked sounding shocked.

Naruto scoffed at hearing that. ''What did you expect? You are the student of one of the most feared woman in the elemental nations and not only that but you are close to a Kage. Why do you think they want you alive?'' He asked what in his opinion was a rather rhetorical question. ''Heck I am in it too, here.'' He said before leafing a couple of paging further towards the front before handling the book over.

Tsunade shakily took the book over and started reading. "Uzumaki Naruto wanted alive only, bounty 800.000 ryō.''Naruto did a little internal cheer at that. While still patheticly little compared to some of the more well know ninja at least he was worth more than Sakura. ''Known defeater of the Jinjuriki of the Ichibi and current Kazekage, confirmed toad summoner (unconfirmed student of Jiraiya of the Sannin), student of Sharingan no Kakashi, last known descendent of the Uzumaki clan (known for their incredible longevity and life force), last know location: unknown.

''See, no problem, no respectable bounty hunter would hunt someone down for half a million and even I am worth more and no one knows what I have been doing for the last three years. ''

He is right Sakura,'' Tsunade admitted. ''That is why I never told you. With a minor bounty like that you really didn't have anything to worry about so I didn't bother to tell you. As for who the Akatsuki are they are a group of S-rank ninja that are after the Jinjuriki for reason unknown, but I doubt it is for good reasons. '' She then turned towards naruto,'' Continue your story.''

''As I was saying before being interrupted.'' Naruto said. '' Fū-chan just got stabbed in the back when I arrived while the rest of the village was watching. To put it mildly I didn't take that too well.'' Naruto felt silent after saying that and lowered his head seemingly thinking about what to say next.

Eventually after several seconds Naruto looked up again and his looked hollow. ''The Kyūbi is a being of negative emotions and the stronger I feel them the stronger he can influence me. Hate… anger… rage… despair … '' He trailed off again falling silent for a couple of moments before speaking up again. ''Like I said I didn't take seeing my close friend take what I thought was a killing blow while her fellow ninja were watching well and … well lets just say the word has two less missing nin now.''

'Is this when he want past the eight tales?' Tsunade thought.

After a moment recovering himself his eyes returned to normal and he continued. ''Apparently Fū-chan had a healing factor on par with mine and she managed to recover while I was fighting. When the fighting ended and I 'recovered' the Taki nin wanted to capture me for intrusion and property damage. This was the last straw for Fū-chan and she decided that it was high time to leave the village. We might have had to defend ourselves while fleeing the village.''

''Well that explained 'the murder of loyal shinobi and massive property damage' in her bingo profile Tsunade thought while at the same time storing in her mind that that Fū girl seemed to bear if the pain if inflicted on her own, but is more than definitely willing to act to defend other … or more specifiably Naruto.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. ''The toads, the Ichibi Jinjuriki turned Kazekage, the Nanabi Jinjuriki, and what else he might not have revealed yet. The brat had build quite a support base outside the village and that is not even counting the people he had befriended during his time as a Genin. '

''What about the mother?'' She asked as she knew he deliberately showed a picture without her on it. That means either she wasn't a threat like that Fū girl or she is an even dangerous threat that he wants to keep hidden.

''I am afraid I don't have a picture of her with me.'' A lie, but he doubted they would force it in this situation. ''Her name is Yamada Ai-chan she is formerly of Oni no Kuni.'' A half truth the name was a lie, but she was indeed born in Oni no Kuni. So Naruto hoped the woman wouldn't detect the lie within the half-truth. ''She received basic training in the barrier arts while there.'' Another half-truth. It was true she only received basic training, but after her exile from the country she improved greatly on her own.

''Barrier arts?'' Tsunade questioned. ''Is she a ninja?''

Naruto shook his head, getting her to open about her past hadn't been easy and he sure as hell wasn't going to betray that trust by telling her entire story. ''No she isn't. She was trained to protect herself by her late mother who was originally from Yugakure before it was dismantled.'' A lot was left out of that story, but for once he hadn't really lied.

''I see,'' Tsunade said registering all the not so useful information in her head. While he had been talking for a while thus far he hadn't really revealed anything useful.

She didn't know anything about his skills other that he was trained by the toad clan and that he now seemed to carry as sword showed he might have some skill in that too.

He apparently was friends with two Jinjuriki so he might have improved in that area too, but that is an unknown.

If she were too let him go she also had no idea where he would go to. She knew he would go to his family of course, but so far he hadn't revealed anything regarding where they were staying.

She knew he had visited Mount Myoboku, but only summoners could go there so it was doubtful he stayed there with a family.

He also revealed that he stayed in Suna for a while, but that place would be far too obvious and even if he was staying there there would be nothing she could do about it. Allies they might be, but that doesn't mean they are allowed to enter the village without permission nor search it for a wayward Shinobi.

Land of waves was another country he mentioned, but it seemed he only came there to visit a grave, she would have to ask her apprentice later what the significance of this Haku person was to Naruto since he named his child after him or her.

Nadeshiko Village …. no not even Naruto would be stupid enough to return to that village the same for Takigakure.

That leaves only Oni no Kuni the place his.. what is she anyway? Fiancé? girlfriend? Tsunade shook her head that didn't mater right now. That was the place the mother of his child was born. She had to admit her knowledge about the country was limited so could give a good judgement if he would stay there.

''So … have you enough information, have you come to your decision? Am I allowed to retire?''

Apparently did brought Sakura back to her earlier argument.

''But, you cant retire what about Sasuke-kun?''

Naruto shrugged. ''He wants to kill his brother, a member of the Akatsuki . With any luck they take each other out.''

''How can you say that about Sasuke-kun!'' Sakure exclaimed. ''Don't you want him back.''

This question made Naruto think back on how his opinion had changed about the whole Sasuke situation. It had been a slow process, but after talking with several people (and toads) Naruto had realised that whatever bonds they might have devolved during his time as team were severed when Sasuke choose power over loyalty and tried to kill him. Not only that, but he also joined the man who killed the Sandaime.

''Get him back and then what, Sakura?'' Naruto asked and before she could answer he continued. ''He is a traitor. He joined forces with the man who killed the third, one of the village worst S-class criminals. Do you know what the punishment for traitors is?... It is dead. The moment you capture him you have signed his death warrant. Therefore as long as he wants to kill a threat to both me, Gaara, and Fū-chan there is is no way I am going after him.''

Sakura's eyes widened at hearing this and her eyes darted toward her master for confirmation.

Tsunade sighted she didn't need a hysterical apprentice right now and she doubted that she would take the news that if he was captured than he would only live long enough to ensure that the Uchiha line lived on before getting killed.

''Sakura go home, we will talk about this **later.''**

Sakura wanted to protest, but she recognised the tone her master had used when saying 'later' and wisely kept her mouth shut. ''As you wish Hokage-sama.'' She said before leaving the room looking clearly upset.

After the girl had left and Tsunade and Naruto were alone again in the office she said in a resigned voice. ''There is nothing that can change you mind can it?''

Naruto shook his head briefly.

''Any you aren't going to tell me where you are going?''

Again Naruto shook his head. ''The less people know the safer it is.''

Tsunade sighted. ''You know I would love nothing more than you taking over the hat in a couple of years…''

Naruto shook his head sadly. ''I cant stay here. I have been gone for three years and the moment I stepped back in the village the glares were there again. There is no way I would raise in Haku-chan in a place that would probably call her a demon-spawn or something similar. ''

Tsunade know that there was a very real chance that that would happen. While she loved her village that didn't mean she was ignorant about the habit of some of the Civilians and the more ignorant Ninja. It was probably why she never voiced why Naruto didn't just move his family here out loud.

''If it helps any I am willing to come to the aid of the village in time of war.'' Naruto offered. ''Just send a messenger toad.''

That would definitely make it easier to sell the idea it to the council. With Naruto out of the village the threat of the Akatsuki would diminish greatly while at the same time they would still have there Jinjuriki when they really need him.

''What will you do about the Akatsuki? We cant protect you if you aren't in the village.''

''How many people in the village can truly stand up against S-class ninja?'' Naruto asked rhetorically. No, it is much safer if I remain hidden. And if they manage to find me …'' He closed his eyes for a moment and Tsunade could suddenly feel a malicious feeling come from the blond and when he snapped his eyes open they were slitted and blood red. ''**They have to go through me first before I will allow them to hurt my family.'**' he said in a demonic voice.

Tsunade had to repress a shudder when she fell the malicious Chakra rolling off Naruto. Luckily he cut the flow off after a moment and Tsunade took that moment to stare at the young blonde in front of her. The conviction to protect his family was still clear in his eyes and Tsunade know nothing would make the boy happier if she just consented so that he didn't have to worry that Konoha would come after him, as she knew regardless of her decision he would try to leave the village sooner than later.

After several seconds of careful considerations she came to a decision.

''You know, normally if a ninja retires we seal it's Chakra, but if we did that it would have been the same as handling you over to the Akatsuki .'' She began and Naruto perked up.

''Does that mean…?'' Naruto began hopefully.

Tsunade nodded. ''Yes, like you said it is you right to retire and there is nothing I can do to stop you. I must ask you to give back your forehead protector you can't be allowed to be seen representing Konoha.''

''I-I understand.'' Naruto said before hesitatingly undoing his headband and placing it on the desk in front of him. He felt like he lost a part of himself after he had returned the headband, but he didn't regret it. He had thought long and hard about this and while on some level sad he hadn't accomplished his long live goal, he felt this was for the best and that some things were just worth it.

He then did something he had never done before in his life. He gave the woman in front of him a deep bow. This was one was not born out of obligation like bowing before an important person, but out of deep respect.

While still bowing Naruto spoke up in a clear and somewhat formal voice. ''Thank you, for allowing me to be with my family. Words are not enough to express my gratitude and if there ever is anything you need my skills for just send a message toad.''

For that moment his whole attitude was so formal that Tsunade found it hard to believe that this was really the same boy she had met three years ago and who she had doubted had ever heard of the word Etiquette.

Naruto straigted up and unsealed the photos again, he then sellected one of them and trow it like a kunai to the woman in front of him.

''I trust you with this. I assume you understand this photo cant fall in the wrong hands.'' Naruto said seriously before moving his hands in a ram seal and said in a more casual tone. ''If I dont hear anything from you I will come visit in a couple of years. I am sure Haku-chan wants to meet her great-grandmother someday, bye baa-chan stay healty.'' With those words Naruto departed the office using a shunshin, narowly avoiding the paperweight that had been trown at him.

''Annoying brat,'' Tsunade muttered fondly, before taking a good look at the photo that Naruto had tossed her. This was a different photo than the last one.

Naruto was in this photo he wore more casual clothing than what he had just been wearing and he had his arm around the waist of a redhead girl who was holding the same baby as before Tsunade also immediately noticed that she was wearing her grandfather necklace. She figured this was Yamada Ai. Assuming that was her real name at least. She had sensed some hints of deception when Naruto had been talking about her, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what had been truth and what had been lies.

All things considered they looked like a perfect little family and Tsunade was glad with the decision she had made.

* * *

_Half a hour later in a underground bunker._

''Is that all?'' A rather old man questioned after hearing the report of one of his operatives.

''Hai Danzo-sama, that was everything that was said between the Jinjuriki and the Hokage.''

''Interesting so the Uzumaki line lives on,'' The man named Danzo mused.

He wasn't sure what to do with this news. He knew about Akatsuki of course and he rather not have a big target painted on 'his' village by having what a group of s-ranks ninja want in said village, but at the same time it isn't wise to lose sight of the village weapon. And then there is also the other Jinjuriki who doesn't have any allegiances to any of the villages...

He thought about it a bit more before addressing the pale looking operative in front of him. ''I have a new mission for you. For this mission you will receive the name Sai.''

* * *

**Omake: If Hinata had been listening at the door.**

Hyuga Hinata was in an extremely good mood. Why you may ask? It is because she had heard that her not so secret crush was back in the village.

Unfortunately after half an hour searching the village she still hasn't been able to spot him so now she was on her way to the Hokage to see if she had already seen the blond.

She was just about to knock on the door when she heard her crush speaking shortly followed by the Hokage.

''...When I arrived there the woman he had fought had passed away and now her student and heir was looking for Ero-sennin's student to settle the fight.''

''So you had to fight a girl who was the leader of the Nadeshiko Village and if you had won that fight you have to marry her by their village laws.''

'What!' She thought in despair. This couldn't be happening right? She felt faint and almost felt face first into the door, but luckily she managed to stop her decent by placing her hand on the door absorbing the blow.

Unfortunately for the shy heiress the blow was heard by the occupants in the office and Tsunade who assumed it was someone knocking on the door said. ''Enter.''

Hinata steeled her resolve she needed to know what that was all about and with that mindset she entered the room.

''Hokage-sama,'' She greeted first before her attention was directed toward the blond boy and the moment she noticed how much he had grown up blood rushed up her face and she turned even redder than before.

''N-n-Naruto-kun is it true? Are you married.''

Completely obvious to the girl inner turmoil Naruto turned to the red faced girl and responded with a smile. ''Nope I am not married.'' She sighted in relieve and a small smile appeared on her face. "I am however engaged to a beautiful girl.'' the smile disappeared. ''Who I have a beautiful baby girl with.'' She turned as white as a sheet. ''And who I am going to live the rest of my life with in a quite village after baa-chan accepts my retirement.'' This was the last she heard as she fainted.

Naruto blinked in surprise. ''Was it something I said?''

* * *

**Author notes:**

First things first: I tried to keep the characters in character, but I haven't really read the manga or watched the anime in a while so it might be a bit off. Especially considering all the fanfiction I have been reading.

Naruto himself is obvious acting pretty OOC. I think the reason for that is pretty obvious. He left the village for three years. A young person like Naruto can mature quite a bit in that time period (especially if he has some decent role models around him.(Canon!Naruto seriously lacks any decent role models. I mean one of his teachers thinks it is okay to be always late and read smut out in public. The other write before mentioned smut and peeks for inspiration and his adoptive grandmother is a public drunkard with a temper problem. Heck the only real 'normal' person that is close to Naruto is Iruka) You also have to remember Naruto needs the Hokage in a good mood so he isn't going to say ''Hey baa-chan long time no see.'' And stuff like that.

I also made him two years older than his canon counterpart. He failed the genin exams twice so I always thought it was odd he graduated with people his own age including Sasuke (who would most likely want to graduate early if possible).

**EDIT: After I finished the story I found out that Sasuke is actually older than Naruto (as it was shown that he was already born while ****Kushina**** was still pregnant.), but I don't really feel like changing it and I stick with my argument above that Naruto shouldn't have graduated at the same time as Sasuke if he really was such a failure. (besides it is fanfiction)**

The idea of this story had been in my head for a while now and I finally decided to type it out. The basic idea for this story was what would make Naruto give up his dream of being Hokage without doing the whole cliché banishment thing. I then remembered what Naruto said during his introduction to the team. He said his dream was to surpass the Hokage so that the people of the village have to acknowledge his existence.

So basically the tittle at that point was more a means to an end not an actual goal. So going by the whole acknowledgement angle I wondered how Naruto would react if people would treat him much better outside of the village (like in wave), but then for a much longer time (say he stayed two months of his three year training trip in a village that treated him like that.) Since then the idea has mutated quite a bit and this is the end result. I hope you have enjoyed it.

There is also the whole 'precious people' thing. I think Naruto himself would be willing to shoulder everything, but at the same time he would want to keep those close to him safe.

Naruto's fiancée is a OFC who I still haven't come up with a name for. I have written out her entire back story and powers, but I never really came up with a name.

For now this will remain a one-shot if there are enough reviews who want me to continue the story then I might reconsider.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crouching on a three branch were two young individuals. One of them was everyone's favorite seventeen year old blond who was wearing the same thing he had worn when he had gone to Konoha to resign, several weeks ago.

The other one was a girl roughly a year younger than the young man. She had short spiky mint green hair with an orange clip in it witch match the color of her eyes. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet Armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her name was Fū, the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi,

''Well that explains were that malicious Chakra we have been sensing came from.'' Naruto said as he observed the spectacle in front of him while crouching on a three branch.

Down on the ground a blond woman who at best was a couple years older than Naruto was fighting two ninja's wearing the Akatsuki garb.

The girl had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

While all that was rather normal, what definitely wasn't normal for the average ninja was the blue colored shroud that surrounded her along with a tail.

Meanwhile Fū was staring intensely at the fight, or more specificity at the blond Akatsuki member. She inadvertently started leaking a small bit of killer intent

Naruto's head immediately shot to her and he hissed. ''Fū!''

The girl realizing what she was doing immediately stopped. She had been lucky the trio fighting was so absorbed in their fight otherwise she definitely would have given their position away.

''That man,'' She hissed. ''Is the bastard that tried to kidnap the Kazekage while I was waiting for you in Suna. I thought he died in that explosion...''

''So that is the mad bomber huh?'' Naruto remarked. ''Well Gaara told me they never found a body, not even any small pieces. He must have faked his death or something.''

''Do you think we should help her?'' Fū asked as the woman down below just barely managed to avoid getting impaled by the tail of one of the Akatsuki members.

''Well she is a Kumo nin and we have no obligation to help them. On the other hand she is a Jinchūriki and if we can keep her alive than they need to send other Akatsuki members after her who they then can't send after us.''

''Plus if we fight now it would be three against two. It would be a nice change if they are outnumbered for once.''

Naruto grinned at that. Of course he pretty much already had decided to attack those guys on principle, they were way too close to his home for comfort.

''Plus there is the fact that the second strongest village owns us f we help.'' The girl added with a grin.

''There is that.'' Naruto conceded before he critically analyzed the fighters. ''That hunchback is too much of an unknown. At least we have some Intel on the mad bomber. We should hit him as hard as possible now his attention is still on the kumo-nin.''

''So we attack?'' Fū asked for confirmation.

''We attack.''

XxX

Panting heavily, the blond Kunoichi know as Nii Yugito stared warily at her two opponents. The mission so far definitely hadn't gone as easily as she had expected when she had received it.

She was a strong Jonin of Kumo. Not only that she was also the Jinchūriki of the Nibi. So when she received a simple B-rank mission to exterminate a bandit camp at the border of the land of lightning she definitely didn't see any problems.

That was until she sighted two men wearing strange black colored cloaks with red clouds on it, walking to her direction in a village close to where her mission would start.

The moment she saw them alarm bells started ringing in her head. It was not like they did anything suspicious, but there was just something about them that screamed danger. Knowing that ignoring her instincts could mean her death, she as discreetly as possible took the two in.

The first thing she noticed was the similar attire the duo wore. While she didn't recognize the uniform, it at least it alluded they were part of some group. She decided to question Mabui if she was familiar with the outfit when she returned home.

After that she took a moment to study the two individuals more closely.

If you were to ignore the vibe of danger surrounding the duo than most would probably have dismissed the smaller one of the duo as a threat, but Yugito knew better than to guess someone threat level purely on physical appearance. So while she didn't recognize him she knew not to take him lightly.

The blonde man that was with him on the other hand she reconsigned almost immediately. In front of her was one of the most infamous S-rank missing ninja's of Iwa, 'The mad Bomber' Deidara, former student of the current Tsuchikage, Ōnoki and wanted all over the elemental nations for his terrorist bombings.

She had no idea why someone like him was in the land of lighting, but one thing was certain whatever reason he might have, it was doubtful it would be good and as a Kunoichi of Kumo she couldn't allow such a threat to roam the land of lighting freely.

Unfortunately the ensuing confrontation hadn't gone as well as she had planned. Her earlier thoughts had been confirmed in seconds 'those two were strong'. Not only that, but she had done something what in hindsight had been a very stupid move. She had confronted them in the middle of the village.

Luckily it seemed she had been the one the duo had been looking for so it was relatively easy to lure them out of the town.

The ensuing fight on the other hand … well the Iwa missing nin proved why he was an S-class.

One on one she could probably take him, but his partner proved an annoying support, both of her opponents were long range fighters and they had positioned themselves in such a way that if she tried to get close to one she couldn't keep track of the other and losing sight of your opponents in a fight like this pretty much guaranteed death.

She briefly considered going into her full two tailed mode, but quickly discarded that idea. Unlike her teacher she didn't have full control and she could barely maintain that form for a couple of minutes before suffering from severe Chakra poisoning. So she had to settle for her version one, one tailed state.

Then just when she started to tire she noticed two new arrivals. She would probably have sensed them earlier if she hadn't been so engrossed in the fight, but then again the same could be said for her opponents.

XxX

Naruto looked at Fū one last time to see if she was ready. She gave a nod and they both jumped down and rapidly started going through a set of handseals.

Naruto, just as he landed a couple meters behind the hunchback Akatsuki member saw that his target had noticed him as he had shot his tail at the duo.

Fortunately for the Jinchūriki duo they were faster and upon landing they immediately unleashed their most powerful fire/wind collaboration attack.

''**Collaboration art: blazing inferno''**

In moments the devastating attack had incinerated the Akatsuki member, barely leaving a trace of him behind.

Panting heavily, Naruto couldn't help, but be pleased. Most of the powerful Ninjas he had faced in the last three year had one annoying thing in common. They tend to have trump cards they kept hidden until they were forced to use it.

To make sure that didn't happen in this fight Naruto and Fū used a Jutsu that was pretty much a one hit kill move if it connected.

Even if the use of the Jutsu was taxing on even his reserves the end result was definitely worth it.

Naruto then turned to last remaining Akatsuki member while at the same time keeping his fellow blonde container in the corner of his eyes, they may have a common enemy, but that didn't mean they were instantly allies.

''You killed Sasori no Danna.'' Deidara said in a tone like he couldn't believe it.

''Sasori?'' Naruto repeated questioningly, racking his brains were he had heard of that name before, before it hit him. ''That was Akasuna no Sasori? The same Akasuna no Sasori that has a bounty of 45 million ryō?'' Naruto then looked back to what little remained of the former puppet master. ''Damn.'' He then addressed Fū. ''Hey, Fū-chan, do you think they will believe us if we tell them we killed him and give us the bounty?''

Fū gave him a look that basically stated she thought he was stupid before turning to Deidara and giving him her most menacing look. ''No, but don't worry after I have killed that bastard, **slowly** and **painfully**, we can collect his.''

Naruto took a not so subtle step away from his fellow Jinchūriki, as she started leaking more and more killing intent. Apparently she didn't take the fact that he managed to trick her during her last fight with him well.

Apparently Deidara had enough time to get out of the stupor of the sudden death of his partner as he focused on the one that had spoken and he immediately recognized her.

''You are that Nanabi bitch who stopped me from getting the Ichibi!'' He exclaimed.

While he didn't show it. Inwardly he was very nervous. He would be the first to admit he had his pride, but he also knew when he was outclassed. Going alone against two Jinchūriki and one unknown was something he wouldn't even want to do at full strength, let alone now as he didn't have too much clay left and his Chakra reserves weren't to high either.

XxX

Yugito meanwhile stared in interest at the two new arrivals. She didn't know who they were and she sure as hell didn't trust them, but as they say the enemy of your enemy who is killing said enemy is your temporary ally.

Then she heard Deidara call the mint green haired girl the Nanabi bitch and that he tried to kidnap the Ichibi.

Immediately upon hearing this she began piecing things together in her head. There were her suspicion that the two cloaked ones were part of group of some sort. One of them at the very least had bedside her, targeted another Jinchūriki and a third Jinchūriki seemed to be extremely pissed at him.

That three of the nine Jinchūriki were involved was to much of a coincidence, but she lacked to much information to come to a conclusion about what exactly is going on.

Then there was the blond boy who was with the Nanabi Jinchūriki. Exactly who was he? He didn't bear any forehead protector, but he was definitely trained. Not only that, but he seemed to have little problem standing next to a person who by now was releasing enough killing intent that most lesser ninja would be unable to move.

Yugito decided to keep to herself and observe as her tenant was slowly refilling her reserves.

XxX

Naruto drew his Tantō from his back and pointed it toward the lone Akatsuki member. ''Surrender and give up any information you have on Akatsuki and I promise your dead will be painless.''

Deidara was about to give a retort when Naruto continued. ''You surrender or I am sure Fū-chan would love another shot at you.'' Deidara couldn't help, but gulp when a sadistic grin started to spread on Fū's face.

Suddenly Naruto's voice grew considerable colder. ''And after she done with you, we will drag your bruised and bloodied body to Suna.'' Naruto gave the older blonde a feral smirk. ''You remember Suna right? The place you nearly destroyed? The village where you nearly killed their Kage?'' His smirk disappeared and any and all emotions on his face were gone as he continued. ''They will break you. Believe me if you had only tried to hurt the village than their interrogators would have handled it professionally, but you had the gall to come in their village and nearly kill their Kage … no they will not handle it professionally, they will break you and they will enjoy each and every moment of it. And when that time comes when you cant take it anymore you will beg to be allowed to give up the information you have on Akatsuki just so that they will end you misery.'' Then his eyes turned to slits and turned red. ''Now choose.'' As an additional incentive Naruto directed an impressive amount of killing intent at the missing nin.

"I..." Deidara hadn't been truly afraid in a long time, but even he had a breaking point and with the amount of killing intent the duo was directed toward him, he was reaching said point quickly.

Then suddenly before anyone could act a distortion in the air appeared and out of it a person wearing a Akatsuki cloak and an orange spiral mask appeared.

''Hiya Deidara-senpai, you don't look to good, but at least you still have you arm this time.'' The new arrival said cheerfully.

''Who the hell are you!'' Fū said with a glare.

''Oh scary, scary, no wonder Deidara-senpai look so bad, Tobi wouldn't want the fight the scary girl.''

''Answer the question.'' Yugito said with a similar glare.

Tobi looked at the blonde and took several steps back. ''Ooh another scary girl. That is not fair. Why are there so many of you.''

''Enough!'' Fū exclaimed before she grabbed a Kunai and tossed it with great speed straight at the masked man's head.

To the surprise of all the non-Akatsuki members, the masked man didn't even attempt to dodge. Their surprise turned into shock moments later when the Kunai phased harmlessly trough the mask and head before embedding into a three behind him.

''That isn't very nice.'' Tobi scolded. ''Picking on the new guy. Tobi is a good boy. Why are you attacking me?''

Naruto wasn't sure if this 'Tobi' was just a retard or if it was some tactic to get under their skin so that they made mistakes, but one thing was clear. He was part of Akatsuki and he was able to use a technique that was clearly dangerous. Though to what extent needed to be tested.

Gathering the Chakra necessary and infusing it in his Tantō, Naruto swung it while exclaiming ''**Fūton: Wind Slash''**

As the slash of wind approach the Akatsuki duo Deidara effortlessly dodged while Tobi clumsily dodged.

'Now he dodged, but was it necessary?' Yugito thought.

'Is that guy really part of an organization of S-class missing nin?' Naruto thought as he watch Tobi stumble around.

''Tobi is sorry. Tobi would like to play with you a bit more, but leader-sama wants to speak with Tobi and Deidara-senpai.'' Tobi said while sounding truly apologetic. ''Maybe we can play another time.'' He said while disappearing in a swirl before reappearing behind Deidara and grabbing him. ''Goodby Nibi-san, Nanabi-San, Kyūbi-san, Until we meet again.'' And with that both disappeared in a swirl.

XXX

Meanwhile sitting on the top of one of the tallest towers of Ame was a man clothed in the standard Akatsuki garb. ''Report Zetsu.'' He said as a plant like man appeared behind him.

'' Deidara and Sasori failed. Sasori is dead and Tobi has gone to assist Deidara.''

''How?''

''It was the Nanabi and Kyūbi Jinchūriki again. They took out Sasori in one attack. Deidara is isn't strong enough to go up against all three of them.''

The man absorbed the plantlike man's words in silence. Things hadn't gone well for Akatsuki lately. They had failed to obtain the Ichibi, Nibi, and Nanabi. During the Nanabi retrieval they had lost Kakazu and Hidan, while Hidan could be replaced over time. Kakazu on the other hand was a valuable asset in bringing in money. And now they also lost Sassori who had an impressive spy-network.

''It's seems it is high time I show them what will happen when you defy a god.'' The man said after a moment sillence.

* * *

**Omaka: Art is an Explosion! **

''So we attack?'' Fū asked for confirmation as she kept her eyes on the three combatants beneath her.

''We attack.'' Naruto confirmed as he made an all too familiar handsign.

**''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu''**

Several clones appeared and the original with the subtlety of a charging bull loudly exclaimed. ''Charge!''

Yugito stared at the younger blonde in shock. 'Did he just give up the opportunity for a sneak attack by loudly giving away were he was. Is he really a ninja?

Meanwhile the Clones all jumped toward Sasori who swatted them away like annoying flies with his tail. At least that was the plan, What he hadn't counted on was that all the Clones glowed white upon impacting and exploded.

**''Bunshin Daibakuha.'' **The original Naruto said as he turned away from the fight.

''Uh Naruto what are you doing?'' Fū asked, referring to the fact that Naruto had turned his back to the fight.

''Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions.'' Naruto replied in a tone that implied that it should be obvious.

Deidara meanwhile muttered. ''That was art.''

* * *

**Author notes: **

A bit of a short chapter, but I didn't want to split up my next chapter so I ended it here. The next chapter will be considerably longer.

I know in canon (or at least in the anime) Yugito was captured by the immortal brothers, but they are already dead so someone else got their target.

It's kind of interesting how much changed just by Naruto killing those two and rescuing Fū. I mean the Akatsuki has two less members so the others have to cover more targets. And every fight is dangerous so if they have to fight more Bijuu then there is a higher chance they die. Not only that, but with Fū alive they have to capture her too.

Then there is also the mater of Hidan killing Asuma. I mean with him death Asuma wont die and team 10 (especially Shikamaru) misses an important piece of character growth/development.

I hope Sasori's death wasn't to unbelievable. Hiruko (his default puppet) was actually not all that impressive. While fighting in this form he seems to stand still while firing his poisonous weapons on his target (in this case Yugito). So it is not to unbelievable that someone can sneak up on him. Add to that the fact his real self is in the shell and the shell was hit by a collaboration attack that was so chakra intensive that even Naruto had to catch his breath after using it...

* * *

**Next chapter: **my version of Shippuden Movie 1 (Will focus heavily on the background off Yukimura Sayomi (Naruto's fiance/Haku's mother)

As stated in chapter 1 Naruto will return in case's of war and while their was no official war declared the enemy does have an army So Konoha recalls Naruto back into active service.

He will give be given a similar mission as got in the Movie, but his team will be slightly different. At the very least Sai will replace Lee and I am also considering putting Hinata in place of her cousin (gotta love the drama) unfortunately they wont have a Jonin commander then so I if I add Hinata then I will give the team an additional member. Does anyone have a suggestion? (must be Jonin or special Jonin)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

''We have received a message last night. Someone infiltrated the underground palace and broke the seal place on Mouryu. His ghost army already begun it's invasion. We will work together with the other nations to overcome this crisis...'' The Godaime Hokage spoke to the four other people in her office.

Those four people were; Harono Sakura, a pinkhaired chuunin and her personal student, Sai, an emotionless blackhaired boy who bore a strong resemblance to a certain defector, Hyūga Hinata, the lavender haired girl who has a not so secrete crush on a certain blond and the Suna ambassador who had requested to be allowed to lead this missionTemari.

Tsunade was about to continue her briefing when a toad jumped on her desk. The old woman blinked at the sudden intrusion.

Now it wasn't too weird for her too see Toads appear like that as the old pervert used them occasionally to send her messages regarding his spy-network and even Naruto had used them a couple of time to send her a message, the latest being him telling her about him killing a Akkatsuki and encountering a new one with some kind of weird space/time ninjutsu, but this wasn't some random message toad, this one she reconsigned as Fukasaku-sama, one of the two elders of the toad clan.

''Ah Tsunade-chan,'' The old Toad greeted the woman. ''Naruto-chan has received your message and accepted the contents. That being said with your permission I will reverse Summon him.

The reactions upon hearing this were varied. Sai … well nothing really changed he just kept his creepy smile on his face. Sakura was very surprised she hadn't expected to see her former teammate again after her teacher had confirmed she had allowed him to retire. Hinata after hearing that Naruto was never going to come back and had some kid outside of the village had went in the denial. Until she heard the words directly from her 'beloved' Naruto-kun she would not accept it as anything more than a cruel joke. So she was very pleased when she heard he would come back to the village. Temari was just pleased by the idea to see the man who had brought her brother back from the path of darkness and one of the few people she could consider a friend.

Tsunade nodded. ''Please do so.''

The toad quickly went trough the required handeals and slammed it's paws on the ground. ''**Reverse summoning Jutsu.'' **He called out.

A seal array appeared for a moment before it was hidden by a large amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared one more presence filled the office.

XxX

'Damn even when I expect it it is still a weird experience to be suddenly summoned like that.' Naruto thought before quickly analyzing his surroundings.

''Yo Hokage-sama,'' He greeted with a lazy wave before addressing the others. ''Sakura-san, Hinata-san,'' He gave each girl a nod before addressing the next girl with a bright smile'' Hey Temari-sensei, you are looking well.'' He then addressed the sole other male member in the room. ''And you are...?''

''My name is Sai. Nice to meet you Dickless.''

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He may have far better control over his emotions now, but there are some things you just don't say.

Grabbing the hilt of his Tantō, Naruto returned Sai's fake smile with an equal fake smile. ''Sai-san it seems you don't understand what Dickless mean. Why don't I demonstrate it on you?''

Tsunade sighted, the brat was only back for a couple of seconds and he was already giving her a headache.

''Stand down, Naruto,'' She said. ''He is your teammate in the mission I am going to give you.''

Naruto straightened up and turned his full attention to the elder woman.

''This incident started several days ago. The enemy is making its way across country borders. We know this so-called ghost army is actually a type of puppet technique.'' She continued as if Naruto had been there the entire time. She had written the entire mission content on the scroll she had sent to Naruto so there was no way in hell she was going to waste time by repeating herself.

''Meaning they don't have any souls, and are really just dolls that are being manipulated?'' Sakura questioned.

''Ano, then all we have to do is take down the person who's controlling them, right?'' Hinata commented.

''If only it was so easy.'' Tsunade replied with a sigh. ''The one controlling them isn't human. Mouryou, as he is called, is a demon from another world!''

Seeing the shocked look from her apprentice she elaborated. ''A long time ago, a group of ninja, used the demon Mouryou's powers to create an immortal army and tried to take over our world. Mouryou controlled the army and conquered several countries. He was just a step away from destroying the entire continent. That's the truth behind the ghost army currently threatening the surrounding countries. That's when the Demon Country's priestess, Miroku, invoked a powerful ninjutsu...to seal Mouryou's soul in the Demon Country's Underground Palace, and his body in a shrine in the Swamp Country. By sealing him in two different places, they were able to stop his ambition in its tracks. Now that Mouryou has been revived, he is using his armies to pass through the Demon Country and head toward the shrine where his body is kept. If Mouryou is able to reunite his soul with his body and fully revive himself, there will be no stopping him.

''What would happen?'' Hinata questioned.

''It would be the end of the world.'' Tsunade said in a dead serious tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at hearing this. This may be the public history, but this was not the true history, or at least not the whole truth. Still the truth had no real effect on the mission so there was no way he was going to voice that out loud.

Naruto also had the distinct feeling Tsunade was either overestimating or exaggerating the threat this demon processed. How can one free Demon mean the end of the world when nine of them roamed free before the Shodaime tamed them and gave them to the great hidden villages?.

Tsunade then dressed the entire group. ''This will be a joint Suna-Konoha mission with Temari of Suna in charge. You are to travel to Demon country and meet up with the high priestess. Then protect the priestess as she makes her way to the shrine where his body is kept. The only way to save the world is to seal away Mouryou's soul again!' Do you understand!'

''Hai!'' The five Shinobi exclaimed.

''Good, dismissed,'' Tsunade said before adding. ''Naruto, you stay behind for a moment.''

The other four gave Naruto questioning looks, but left regardless. Temari before leaving the room said. ''We will be waiting for you at the main gate.''

XXX

Once the team had left the room Tsunade spoke up again. ''Tell me Naruto, do you know a man by the name of Shirhama Danzo.''

Naruto nodded. '' Shirhama Danzo, one of Konoha's three Elders, During the First Shinobi World War he, along with the late Sandaime-same were part of a squad led by the late Nidaime-Sama. Not much is on record about his skills, but he must have done something to piss someone off because he has a thirty million ryō bounty which is very impressive for someone who is retired. Especially if you consider the fact that his two fellow elder's combined bounty doesn't even come close.''

''I am not sure I should be impressed or disturbed that you can identify Konoha Shinobi by their bounty.'' Tsunade admitted after a moment of silence.

Naruto shrugged. ''Bounty hunting can be a very profitable so it is always useful to know if you opponent is worth something. All it takes is having my clones go over the BINGO-book every day and sooner or later I start to remember it's content.''

''Anyway..'' Tsunade said. ''Getting back on topic. As you may or may not now the Elders have a certain level of influence. They can not outright order me to do something, but when they suggest something I have to have a very good reason if I am not going to comply.''

Naruto blinked. ''But you are the Hokage, the sole ruler of this village.''

Tsunade sighted before deciding the enlighten the blond on the facts of life. ''Officially I am yes, but in the end I still answer to the Fire Daimyō and unfortunately the elders and Danzo especially have considerable influence in his court. Thus to make sure my position remains stable I have to accept their occasional suggestions.''

''Okay...'' Naruto said while at the same time thinking that dropping the idea to become Hokage was one of his best thus far (second only to getting away from the old pervert). Seriously the Kage's have to a shitload of paperwork(boring!). Almost never leave the village(boring!) and now he learns they still are apparently not at the top of the food-chain (so not fair!).

''Anyway, that boy Sai, Danzo suggested I put him on any time with you in it if I ever recalled you. As the boy is skilled I had no reason to refuse.''

''But,...'' Naruto said spurring the Hokage on to continue.

''Danzo was 'displeased' when he heard of your retirement. I do not trust that man, I want you to be careful of this 'Sai'. Do not blindly turn you back to him.''

''I understand.'' The warning wasn't really needed, but appreciated anyway. .''Bye Baa-chan.'' He then made a single hand sign and disappeared with a Shunshin, easily avoiding the paperweight that had been trown at him for his parting words.

XxX

''I am here Sensei.'' Naruto happily said as appeared at the gates.

''How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?'' Temari replied in an annoyed tone. Seriously she gives him some pointers for his wind training and the boy wouldn't stop calling her Sensei.

Giving her an innocent look and a small shrug Naruto offered. ''Who knows, but you know what, because you asked so nice I promise not to call you that during the mission.''

Temari looked satisfied at her small victory until Naruto continued. ''Now shall we start the mission Temari-**Taicho**?''

Temari sighted and resisted the urge to face-palm. ''Just, let's go.'' She said as she jumped to a nearby three branch, She was closely followed by her three teammates.

XxX

Sitting in a clearing somewhere in Swamp country was Yomi, the willing host of Mouryu. He was surrounded by a part of his stone army.

''Yonin-shū, where are you.'' He intoned.

A pink haired man jumped down and kneeled before it's master and replied. ''We are here before you.'' As he said that three more people wearing similar uniforms jumped down and kneeled before their lord.

''I want you to head to the Demon country immediately.'' Yomi commanded. ''Kill the priestess who have been thought sealing techniques.''

''As you wish,'' the pink haired one said.

''Take these with you.'' Yomi said as he spread forward and four worm like creature shot out of his arm and inserted themselves in the pink haired one. ''You are the only one who will be able to control them. Go ….. and hurry.''

XxX

After the five ninjas of the sand-leaf team had been jumping trough the threes for a while Temari spoke up again. ''Before we reach the palace of the priestess I am going to assign you each a role you will have during the protection mission so listen up.''

The four others turned their attention to their captain for the mission.

''Sakura-san, as our only medic your primary role will be to stay close to the priestess, protect her and heal her in case necessary. Your secondary objective will be to heal you teammates, but only if this doesn't endanger your primary objective.''

''Hai!.''

''Sai-san, according to the file I received on you, you can make ink birds you can fly on. Can you maintain those for extended periods of time?'' Sai nodded in acknowledgment and Temari continued. ''Then I want you to to watch over us from the air and search for any approaching threats. When found either if possible nullify the threat or land and warn me.''

''I understand.''

''Hinata-san, your primary objective will be to use your Byakugan to search for possible threats. Your secondary one will be to remain close to the priestess and engage anyone who gets to close to her.''

''H-hai.''

''Naruto-kun,'' This got her a raised eyebrow from Sakura and a small glare from Hinata. ''I want you to use you shadow clones to make a perimeter around the guarding group. Have them search and if found engage threats. You, yourself will remain with the guard group and engage those enemies who got past Sai-san and your clones along with me at long rang using our wind Jutsus.''

''Hai Taicho!''

Nodding in satisfaction that everyone understood their orders Temari jumped on.

XXX

''So... Naruto-kun,'' Temari said after a couple of moment of silence had passed. ''Is it true what Gaara told me?''

''What?'' Naruto asked turning his attention back to his fellow blond as he continued to three jump without problems.

''That you managed to kill Akasuna no Sasori''

''Ah,'' Naruto replied positively, ''but it wasn't too hard. He was caught of guard as he was already engaged in a fight with another Jinchūriki and Fū-chan was there with me... How did makeup-boy take the news of his death?''

''As a ninja of Suna he was glad one of our worst traitors was killed, but I think as a person he would have preferred it if he had been the last one to fight his role model.''

Naruto nodded in silence. He knew the puppets that Kankoro used had been designed by Sassori. He briefly wondered how Sasori would have felt if he had been killed by kankoru. Would he be happy in the knowledge that even after his death someone continued to use his work or would he be angry to be killed by something of his own design? In all honestly he knew very little about the man other than what kankoru had told him and that was mostly about his skills.

Naruto was brought out of his mussing when he heard someone behind him speak up.''Excuse me, but who is this Fū-san?''

Turning his head around. He saw that it was Hinata who had asked the question. She had a look on her face that he couldn't really place. Naruto also noticed that Sai was also paying close attention to him.

''She is a close friend.'' Naruto answered vaguely.

Hinata didn't seem to like to answer and seemed like she wanted to question further, but then she noticed something while using her Byakugan. ''Temari-san, I can see four persons with large Chakra they are engaging what I think are Shion-sama's guards.''

XxX

While Hinata warned her senior about the attack, the priestess of Demon Country woke up with a gasp. She had another vision, but this one was unlike any other. Normally when she had a vision she saw a single person's death, but this time was different.

It started with some blond kid fighting a multi-headed dragon-like creature. He was doing pretty well, but then the inevitable happened and he got killed.

There, after the death the vision would normally have stopped, but it didn't stop there, instead she saw a vision of a battle that would plague her nightmares for a long time; large armies were fighting against each other, on one side you had people with different uniforms, but with the same foreheadprotectors while on the side there were plant like creatures and humans who were taken injuries no normal human should be able to survive.

So many people were dying, so many people were mercilessly cut down, so many dead. She had seen may people die due her many visions over the years, but seeings so many die at the same time was worse, much worse.

Then her vision shifted again and she saw monsters facing each other off which looked even more dangerous then the one from her first part of her vision.

One on side there was a one tailed beast made of what seemed like sand, a three tailed giant turtle, A giant monkey with four tails, a giant white thing with five tails she wasn't sure what exactly it resembled and finally a giant gross looking slug with six tails.

Opposing them were a giant blue/black colored cat with two tails, a thing that looked like a mix between an octopus and an ox with eight tentacles, a giant beetle and finally a giant fox with nine tails behind it.

XxX

Meanwhile quite a bit of distance away two figure wearing Akkatsuki cloaks were walking calmly trough the dessert, the village of Suna was just a bid ahead.

''With a large portion of their army assisting Konoha this should be easy.'' The blue haired woman named Konan said.

''It wouldn't have mattered regardless. No one can stand up against the might of a god.'' The rippled eyed men replied with a monotone.

''Still it's better if less people will interfere. We don't want to have someone interfere like with Deidera's attempt.''

The man named Pein didn't reply at first as he continued to walk ahead. Then he spoke up again. ''When those Suna-nin return they will learn the meaning of despair. They will find their village destroyed and their Kage kidnapped and then they will finally be able to understand pain.''

XxX

While that was happening something else happened somewhere in the land of fire.

Two men wearing Akkatsuki cloaks were standing in the middle of what many would call a massacre. The larger one of the who had blue skin and a large sword strapped to his back had a person swung over his shoulder.

''Who do you think you are don't you know who we are?'' The person exclaimed.

The sharklike man huffed in annoyance. ''First we have to fight all those weaklings and now that brat wont shut up.'' He then turned to his partner. ''I don't understand leader-sama. Why do you think he wants us to get this brat, Itachi-san?''

''Zetsu hasn't been able to find the Kyuubi vessel and none of our spies in Konoha know where he is. There is a good chase that only the Hokage knows where he is, but she would never sell him out willingly.''

''So the brat is a bargaining tool huh?''

His reply was met with silence as the redyed male was already walking away.

XxX

Meanwhile in one of the large homes of a small village a red-haired woman stood bowed over a crib containing a sleeping baby.

''I am going to make sure Tou-chan isn't going to get himself into troubles, okay Haku-chan.'' The young woman whispered while caressing the baby's cheeks.

''Be good for Shizuka-oba-san, okay?'' She then briefly, but tenderly kissed the brow of the young girl and straighten herself before walking out of the room.

Standing next to the door she just walked out stood a girl with mint green hair. She had her arm crossed as she leaned against the wall..

''Fū,'' She greeted with a nod.

''Sayomi,'' Fū replied. ''You really going back to that country? Even after what they did?''

The young woman know now as Sayomi looked uncertain for a moment. She then briefly held the necklace that once had belonged to the first Hokage. She then steeled her features. ''Ah, let's go.''

* * *

**Omake: the Council?**

Naruto blinked. ''But you are the Hokage, the sole ruler of this village.''

Tsunade sighted before deciding the enlighten the blond on the facts of life. ''Officially I am yes, but then there are the Daimyō, the Shinobi council, the civilian council and the elders.''

''Wait what? 'Civilian council?'' Naruto said in surprise. While the others made some sense at some level, but that one definitely not, how could civilians ever have any authority in a military village?

Tsunade nodded solemnly. ''Yes the Civilian Council, after Minato died they gained a lot of power. Nowadays they can even overrule me.''

Naruto blinked in surprise. ''They can overrule the Hokage?'' Naruto asked in disbelief. ''Then how the hell am I still alive? Most civilians hated me.''

''Uhh ... they waited until the time was right?'' Tsunade half asked half replied before continuing in more sure tone. ''Like when you retrieve the Uchiha they will probably banish you then.''

''That doesn't make any sense.''Naruto replied now totally stupefied. ''Firstly how could they now when I was made a Jinchūriki then somewhere in the future the Uchiha would be massacred and one of the last surviving members would leave the village? And what kind of idiots would banish a Jinchūriki? Killing me I can understand, but banishment? What if were to join another village and they would train me properly and I would want to have revenge on all those have wronged me?''

''Uh...'' Tsunade said before her face become completely serious. ''Naruto, Author-sama doesn't like it when plotholes are pointed out.''

'Plotholes?' Naruto thought in bewilderment.

''You shouldn't anger Author-sama, Gaki. If you do then he can easily have you fiancee and child killed by Oto ninja and you will end up in a three-way relationship with Kabuto and Orochimaru for some reason that will probably make little sense. He can do this for no other reasons than that it would amuse him.''

''Okay...'' Naruto said getting a very sick feeling in his stomach. ''I think I should go now.''

* * *

**Author notes**

I am not sure how far exactly I am going to take the whole 'Hinata in denial' thing. Maybe I am letting her go trough the five stages of denial, where in the end she will accept she wont be with Naruto or maybe I will do something else. Suggestions are always welcome.

With 'the council' in chapter 1 I didn't mean the fanon one I meant the canon one.

Yonin-shū means Gang of Four. I thought the English translation sounded lame so I stayed with the Japanese name.

I know I promised a longer chapter, but I decided to split it.

And if I wasn't clear before Gaara still has his demon sealed in himself. Fū waited for Naruto in Suna while he went to Konoha. While Naruto was in Konoha, Deidera tried to kidnap Gaara, but Gaara was assisted by Fū so he (Deidera) failed.


End file.
